


Loki's Sevent Queen

by PurpleFlowerGardener



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jane Foster was a Tramp, King Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki takes what he wants, Poison, Poverty, Thor was a bad king, Wealth, for real love, loki is a good king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlowerGardener/pseuds/PurpleFlowerGardener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lane was born a farm girl, and using her wit and looks, wormed her way into the royal family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Begining

Dearest Lane,  
Every moment without you is torture. My heart aches, and I know the only thing keeping me alive out here, is the memory of our first evening together. You are always on my mind, and it is maddening how often my teammates have to shake me from a fog of remembrance. We have made our way from the castle in Johnentenlegh Jotunheim, we have only four more cities to conquer. Then, I will return, and take you to the finest place in all the nine realms, where we will stay, for eternity.  
I love you from the moons and back,  
Your Loki.

I hugged the letter to her breast, and sighed quietly. Loki had been away on his mission to vanquish the cruel royals of Jotunheim for three months now, and Lane missed him so badly. She rushed to her writing desk in her bedroom she and king Loki usually shared, and began to write a letter in return.

My dearest Loki,  
I must confess to the heartache I feel at your absence as well. I miss you so much, That sometimes I look at the lovely portrait painted of us and remember the conversation we had that day, a silly, lighthearted joking fight about our favorite books. For every realms sake, when will you be home? I miss you, and I don’t think I can stand being deprived of your, eh hem, other part, much longer. I cherish your letters, and cannot wait for your return.  
I love you to the moons and back,  
Lane

I signed and sealed her role of parchment with a green dob of wax, attached it to her HelCat’s paw, and the cat jumped through the wall and vanished. Lane returned to her balcony and watched the sun rise on the empire that her love, her king, King Loki of Asgard, had built, from the dying ashes of His oafish brother’s rane. He had been banished to midgard once again, probably had died at this point, mortal lives are so short. Loki had militarized the Asgardians, even little farm girl Lane could use even the heaviest of swords and command legions. Loki had taken over all of Asgard, beaten the enemy factions to a blood stain on the golden fields of our lovely country, and now he marched onward over the barren wastelands of Jotunheim, to take yet another world.  
Meanwhile on Asgard, I was queen. Made so, by such an odd string of events. I knew I was quite fetching when I was still young, the boys would chase me, the girls would outcast me, so I grew up a lonely girl. My mom died when I was just 700 years old, not even old enough to marry. My father was a sleazy drunk who would have just as likely sold me for just enough money to buy another bottle of Asgardian elm whiskey, but luckily, we have laws against child slavery and prostitution, if not for, I would now be on my back, sleeping my wages, all going to my dear old father. Instead of that, I went to work as a painter’s assistant in the biggest city i’d ever seen. It had more buildings then I could count, which at that time, was very little. I was working for Hel-danti, the greatest painter in such a city. Living in a city, I picked up things. I learned basic skills, reading, writing, mathematics, and most important, Looks can get you far. I was 950 something when I went to the city, and Hel-Danti took me everywhere, teaching me about everything I would listen to. He showed me some of her best work, took me to meet her friends, a quite talented seamstress, a hat maker, a musician, a bankers wife, a baker’s daughter, a shoe maker, and a jeweler. In their little parties, I would bring in the tea trays, and act as a little servant, and they taught me the best of manners, and to my delight, they used me as a dress up doll. I got to wear the finest gowns, hats, and shoes, and got to eat some of the best cakes ever baked, and back before my job, I never got cake. I was living the dream, then the good king Odin died. A dark age fell upon the kingdom, the dark rane of Thor, and his mortal-turned-asgardian tramp queen, Jane Foster.   
I was fired, and had a hard time finding another job. Those were the best 500 years of my life, and I had to return to my father, the uncouth monster. He wanted to marry me off, to some random lord, but I convinced him to let me go work at the palace. I became a cook, and I met up again with one of my friends, the baker’s daughter. It turns out that That king Thor, was smarter than anticipated. Still not saying much, but there were horror stories of his tramp queen’s servants ‘accidentally’ making a fool of her in front of everyone who was worth talking too, and who’s screams still haunted the dungeons to this day. I met My future king Loki when making an apple, olive, and ham tart for a feast, and he slipped me a small bottle to poison the tart with, knowing that Thor and his lady were the only ones who’d eat it. Sure enough, Thor and Jane dropped dead after the feast, and were pronounced dead the next day.  
Now Loki, the observant fellow he is, remembered that I was the one who poisoned that tart. About ten days after the events, Loki invited me to a private meeting in his study. He had used his magic to change the castle to suit his preferences. The outside was the same, but replaced were the red and gold drapes, where forest green and white silver. The castle fit for a snake king. As the door shut behind me, Loki looked up from the book he’d been studying when i’d entered, and he smiled at me, and it sent shivers up my spine. At this point, I’d somehow held onto my womanhood, but at that moment, and with his whole demeanor, was testing my will.  
“Hello, you must be the little servant girl who helped me ascend to the throne?” He said, his voice cool, I felt his power resonating through my bones. I said something of affirmation, and remembering my manners, curtseyed as deeply as I could, my ashy blonde hair falling in a smooth curtain into my face. I told him my name.  
“Well Lane, I think you deserve a reward for you help, Name anything, and it shall be yours.” My hands shook, this was not what I’d been expecting.  
“Don’t be scared, child. I do not hurt my servants, I hurt those who threaten them.” He smiled and told me to sit. I did, because I could only see myself as the little farm girl who’s wildest dream was to not become a prostitute.   
“What would you like, I haven’t all day.” Loki said, and A wild thought entered my head. He did say anything, didn’t he?  
“Anything?” I whispered.  
“Anything.” Loki affirmed.  
“I would like-” I stuttered. Just spit it out! “I would like two things, but one of them is small. The first, I would like some people employed as royal officials, they are the best I know.” I said.  
“Ok, that seems doable. And your other request?” Loki asked.  
“I would like to become your personal servant.” I said, and Loki looked perplexed.  
“Why would you like to wade on me?” He asked.  
“Your powerful, I could hear about things happening in distant lands, things I would never hear being a little cook.” I responded.  
“I see, Well, you wish shall be granted. You may go.” He said, he picked up his book once more, and began to read again, as if I’d never spoken a word. I walked out of the study, and began to run back to my little servants quarters. I sat on the edge of my bed, and squealed into my sheets like a child on winter solstice morning. I had a chance at something I’d never dreamt of before, to work so close to a king!  
I started working there, and slowly, he became my friend, then one night, he kissed me out of the blue, and I’d blushed so badly. He’d done it again, and we’d laughed together, and suddenly, we were kissing, hard, and fast, all pretences of just work gone, just melting into one being for a time. It was amazing, and He made me his queen, and now, the queen of a growing empire.  
I’m older now, my friends are always around, and Loki is to return soon, but for now, I shall miss him. I shall sleep.


	2. The Return

Loki,  
I’m worried, love. You haven't replied to the last three letters, and as I have no clue where you are, my only hope is that you will get this. Please come home safe, I won't rest until you come home, and I know you may not get this but please, please.  
I love you to the moons and back,  
Your Lane

I gave the letter to my HellCat and she jumped through the wall and to find Loki. I Stood again and walked toward the balcony. It had been a month since his last letter had been received. I’d also been crying a little more. I was a fairly good leader taking account of where I come from, but I’m a poor queen. Asgard won’t fall, but I wasn’t helping her thrive that well. Worse, Asgard’s annual yule ball was approaching and it was custom for the highest ranking officials to have the first dance. That meant Loki and I, kings and queens from other lands, and some lords and ladies, but Loki had gone.  
I felt the tears coming again, rushed back inside and threw myself onto the bed and began to sob. I lay there, for a long time. I got up, approached a mirror and looked myself up and down. I’d lost some weight, my cheeks, hollower. My eyes were sunken and red lined. I puffed up my chest once more, frowned, mentally yelling at myself to stop moping around and be a queen.  
“I am a queen! I am a queen and I have to succeed!” I said at my reflection. I pulled the hood of my cloak off, for it was winter once again. My ashen blonde hair had flattened, and my amber eyes were missing the sparkle that Loki loved to point out when I laughed. I smiled at the thoughts of Loki swimming around in my head, and I laughed without sound. I sighed, the moment of happiness exciting my head, I combed my hair, and placed my silver and emerald crown on my head. I pressed a button on my wall and the chandelier descended, and I lit it. I needed to lose myself in a book. The Yule ball, in a week. I picked up a book and began to read.

I sat on Loki’s throne, watching the throng of lords and ladies dancing, talking, flirting, and eating. I was wearing a long light blue with gold trim, and some silver rings to match my crown. I’d been offered dances, but they were turned down. As much as I’d love to, I just couldn’t. Three dance offers, four, then at the fifth, I gave in. I entered the floor with a fairly handsome young prince of vanaheim, and Half way through the dance, a hush fell over the room. The doors opened, and a long procession of people entered the grand ballroom. My hands had dropped to my front, as I squinted at the people at the other side, blocked by many people. Suddenly, the people parted, and all the air rushed out of my lungs. At first, I walked toward Loki, then, my legs took over. I sprinted at him and he had started walking toward me and we met in the middle of the ballroom. I threw my arms around him and his around me. I felt tears wet his shoulder, and my cheeks. I felt him taking shuddering breaths, too.  
“I love you” Loki and I whispered at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write smut but then this happened and I think its good.

**Author's Note:**

> what'd you think?


End file.
